User talk:Shadow.ExE
Shadow.ExE Shadow.ExE ___________ By:CreepyVision ______________ It was a brightful day joseph a 15 year old boy.had awoken from his sleep his parent's were out at work joseph was alone in his house he then got dressed and eaten some breakfest. and as alway's he would play a sonic game joseph was a sonic fan he loved everything about the game's and show's series'he had just beaten a classic game then he got up from his couch and went to his front door and what layed befor him was a envalope that seemed like it was ment for a disc.joseph picked it up and looked at it and he noticed that the envalope had no adresse nore any signature.he then shut his door and went inside his home and sat on the couch starring at the starnge blank evalope he then opend it and he saw what appeared to be a computer disc.joseph pulled out the disc and saw something written on it saying exe 2.joseph was wondering why it was only named exe 2.he then went to his computer and inserted the disc into the disc drive and then what looked like a sonic game title screened appeared but it had shadow on it this time joseph then saw that this was a sonic game he then hit enter then he heared a demented laugh and a flash of a famililer face.it then brought him to a charater select but he saw the title what looked like it was written in blood. joseph was suspiciouse at why it was written in blood.then he saw only 3 character's to select from.but these were character's he had never saw befor.nore heard of there name's were kyle,cody,and icefreeze.he tried selecting a character but the only character he could play as that the game allowed him to play as was kyle.he then thought maybe he had to unlock the other 2 so he then clicked on kyle.then joseph was brought to a zone called apolist he wondered why it was only named apolist then once the game started he saw that the music was playing demetedly backwards and demonic like.as he started playing he saw that there was hand writing on the background.jospeh saw that the hand writing was also written in blood and it all it said was come play with me.and ready for round 3.then he saw a life like corpse in the game he walked closer to it and as he had gotten even closer the screen went black then it came back on and shadow was behind him with his eye's shut and arm's crossed as always joseph started to ease a bit.then he walk tword's shadow but then shadow's eye's opend and joseph saw that shadow's eye's were pitch black and he had bright blood red pupol's.and blood pouring from shadow's eye's.then the screen went black showing something saying ...come play with me...then there was a zone that he was brought to called hide and die the zone was very twisted and had an evile sceanery all he could do in this zone is run so he ran and ran but then shadow started spriting tword's him then shadow just vanished then joseph thought that he would win but then shadow appeared infront of him then when he ran into shadow the screen went black.and a loude blood curdiling scream was heard in the background.then the screen came back and what joseph saw was an image he would never forget.he saw kyle hung with his own intesnent and riped open with all his guts and inside's dangling and some dangling and touching the ground with something written with kyle's own blood was something saying ..game over...joseph was in terror and horror he couldnt bealieve what he saw.then it took him back to the character select then the character that was next was cody.he clicked on cody then that same demented laugh appeared and then what the next zone was called was named let's play..the zone looked like some hellistic version of green hill zone and all joseph saw was blood everwere and dead animal's hung with there own gut's and blood raining from the sky.he then started playing and as he was playing he kept seeing something say ill find you and can never escape.as he was running he then saw shadow infront of him then at the split second joseph imediatly turned around and ran and ran and ran he kept seeing shadow appear in each part of the zone then when he was running shadow appeared right infront of cody.then the screen went black again and a even more chilling scream was heard.when the screen came back joseph braced himself for what his eye's would see.then he saw an even more chilling and horrible sight cody was riped open and decapitated and stabed with his own spine his flesh was streched out in different section's of the ground and pined with the pirecing pain of his bone's.then what was written next to cody's body said....ready for round 3...then he was brought back to the character choice screen but it looked even more demented.then the last character that was left was icefreeze.then he slowly and hesitendly clicked on icefreeze.then the last zone was called ..goodbye forever.. the zone was even more demented as joseph saw kyle and cody's body's hangning and there heads mounted on two pole's as he got further and further into the zone.he then saw shadow.looking at the blood covered emerald.he then spot's him then joseph run's without hesitation.as he was running the zone started getting darker and more bloody and demonic. and as he was getting farther and farther.he heared horrible nightmareful scream's then he was brought to a blank white room.and what there was a door that said way out.then when he got tword's it but then shadow appeared behind.him then the screen went black and the screen said goodbye forever...then the computer turned off...and joseph's house shut off and turned and it was pitch black.and you could hear was a scream..then silence.....when his parent's got home they found joseph dead with his eye's widen...and riped open..and with something writtien in his chest saying...goodbye forever.......